Entrenándose para ser padres
by VikaDan
Summary: Lo que yo considero el como algunas de mis parejas favoritas de KOF se preparan para recibir a sus nuevas generaciones
1. Chapter 1

**Entrenándose para ser padres**

**Rayito de Sol**

Sólo ha transcurrido año y medio desde que Kyo y Yuki unieron sus vidas, todo es dicha y felicidad, Yuki esta en casa, encargándose de su hogar, mientras que Kyo trabaja en la oficina (¿Kyo en una oficina? ¿Cómo rayos se me ocurrió eso?), al llegar a casa, el joven Kusanagi es recibido por su esposa con un beso, le pregunta como fue su día a lo que le contesta.

-aburrido y laborioso, como siempre ¿qué tal tu?

-bueno, hoy en la mañana sentí mareos y fui al doctor

-¿sólo hoy? De eso ya son varios días y ¿qué te dijo?

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la joven –Kyo, ¡estoy embarazada!- dijo con emoción la ex Kushinada (obvio porque es Kusanagi ahora), Kyo se volvió a su esposa sorprendido por la noticia, pero no pudo evitar emocionarse y abrazar a su esposa.

-¿hablas enserio? ¿Vamos a ser padres?

-así es mi amor- dijo Yuki dándole un beso a su esposo, Kyo tomó a Yuki en sus brazos y comenzó a girar con ella, en verdad les emocionaba la idea de un pequeño en casa.

**PRIMER MES**

La noticia alegró a ambas familias, tanto la madre de Kyo, como los padres de Yuki estaban felices por la noticia, tanto que ya deducían que sería.

-será un niño, igual a Kyo- decía la madre del joven Kusanagi segura de si misma

-perdóneme por contradecirla, pero será una niña hermosa como Yuki- decía la señora Kushinada asegurando que el bebé sería niña, entre la discusión, seles ocurre voltear a ver a Yuki -¡dinos Yuki ¿qué quieres que sea?- dijeron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo

-¿yo? Bueno, quiero que… nazca bien, sano y fuerte- dijo Yuki Kusanagi con sonrisa, la maternidad se le veía en el rostro.

**QUINTO MES**

Kyo llevó a Yuki al doctor para que se hiciera un ultra sonido y verificar como va el bebé, al verlo en la pantalla, se conmovieron por lo que estaba en el vientre de Yuki, Kyo besó la frente de su esposa, la cual lloraba de alegría por ese pequeñito, el doctor les informa que esta en perfectas condiciones y goza de buena salud, el embarazo va muy bien.

**SEPTIMO MES**

El vientre de Yuki ha crecido mucho, mientras hacen la habitación del bebé, van pensando en el nombre de su pequeño.

-¿qué te parece? ¡Sakura!- dijo Kyo con emoción

-no, es muy común- contestó Yuki mientras elegía los adornos de la habitación –mejor Makoto-

-no, le van a decir Maskoto- dijo Kyo mientras pintaba la pared de verde –por cierto ¿por qué verde?

-el verde es un color tanto para niño, como para niña, sería el colmo si pintamos la habitación rosa y es un niño o viceversa, me gusta el nombre de Keylan

-Keylan… me gusta y si es niña, se llamará Yukari

-ese nombre es muy bonito, sólo nos falta esperar qué será, Kyo ¿a ti qué te gustaría que fuera? ¿Niño o Niña?- dijo Yuki terminando de poner los adornos

-te digo la verdad, sólo quiero que nazca bien, si es niño o niña, da lo mismo, será nuestro hijo y lo amaremos como tal- dijo Kyo terminando de pintar la habitación, Yuki sonríe, Kyo se acerca a ella y la besa, después se inca y recarga su cabeza en el vientre de Yuki, como abrazando a su futuro hijo.

**NOVENO MES**

La madre de Kyo lo llama a la oficina, le dice que a Yuki la acaban de llevar al hospital, ya que comenzaron a darle contracciones, Kyo salió disparado hacía el hospital, se encontraba en la sala de espera, con sus suegros y su madre, después de varias horas de espera, por fin sale el doctor y pide a los familiares de la señora Kusanagi, de preferencia al esposo, Kyo van con él, y grande fue sus sorpresa el ver que Yuki tenía un pequeño niño en sus brazos, exactamente igual a su padre, sólo que con el cabello un poco más claro, al verlos, Kyo se acerca a su esposa, esta se lo da para que lo cargue, el pequeño sonrió y sujeto el dedo de su papá con fuerza.

-hola… Keylan, mi pequeño Keylan Kusanagi- Kyo lo puso contra su cuello, abrazándolo con ternura, después lo colocó de nuevo en los brazos de su querida esposa besándola un amor al ser ya una familia.

Los siguientes días eran algo que nunca olvidarán. Keylan llora a media noche, tiene hambre, Yuki se levanta y lo alimenta, a las tres de la mañana, necesita un cambio de pañales, Kyo esta medio dormido (mejor dicho dormido y medio) y no sabe lo que hace, hasta que Keylan lloran con más fuerza, haciéndolo reaccionar en su mente decía "¿cómo demonios hago esto?" y por la inspiración del Espíritu Santo logró su objetivo.

Cuando Kyo llegaba de la oficina, deseaba descansar, pero ¡oh sorpresa! Yuki quería que Keylan para tiempo de calidad con su padre, así que se lo deja mientras ella prepara la cena, Kyo sólo se le queda viendo al pequeño, este le jala el cabello y cree que es divertido, lo que no sabe, es que a su padre le duele que lo haga, mejor se levanta se su asiento y comienza a caminar con él por la casa, le muestra las cosas que hay, pero no deja que las agarre, cuando sabe que son peligrosas para él.

Keylan tiene ya seis meses y quiere dar sus primeros paseos por la casa de sus abuelos gateando, se descuidan por un momento y el pequeño Kusanagi no aparece por ningún lado, están al borde de un infarto hasta que lo ven feliz viendo las plantas del jardín, todos se calman, en especial porque Keylan ya balbucea y entre sus burbullos dijo "papa" y "mama" haciendo que todos se conmuevan.

Keylan esta por cumplir el año y ansia caminar, se levanta y cae, lo hace de nuevo y vuelve a caer, ante sus intentos fallidos comienza a llorar, Yuki se acerca a él y lo consuela, le dice que no se preocupe, que siga intentando, hasta que Kyo entra por la puerta, Keylan se levanta y sus pequeños pies comienzan a moverse hacia su papá.

-¡Kyo, Keylan está caminando!- dijo Yuki con emoción, Kyo al verlo se agachó y le extendió los brazos

-ven aquí Keylan, así se hace- dijo Kyo mientras veía a su pequeño caminar hacia él, una vez que estaba cerca de él, Kyo lo levanta y lo felicita por su gran esfuerzo, al igual que Yuki. Terminaron las primeras fases para convertirse en padres, a partir del primer año de Keylan, se han dedicado a amarlo, reprenderle cuando hace travesuras y criarlo para que se convierta en un buen hombre (sin olvidar mencionar que cuando Keylan tiene 15 años nace su segunda hija, Yukari).


	2. Chapter 2

**Luz de luna**

Un año ha pasado desde que Iori y Leona se casaron, Leona esta en casa y cuando es necesario, ella va a los cuarteles a atender asuntos importantes o cumplir misiones, con el consentimiento de Iori (ya que a él no le gusta que se valla a las misiones, pero, respeta lo que alguna vez fue su trabajo), en cambio Iori, él continua con su banda haciendo giras por el mundo (curioso, cosa contraria con Leona, ya que ella confía en él y lo deja que se valla, pero eso si, lo extraña mucho cuando se va). Iori regresa de su ensayo, Leona lo espera para cenar, curioso, ella viste con un hermoso vestido rojo y la comida se ve deliciosa a lo que Iori dice.

-¿celebramos algo?

-no, sólo es por el puro gusto- dijo Leona con una sonrisa

-espera, ya sé lo que pasa… te vas a otra misión ¿verdad?- dijo Iori viendo a su esposa

-amor, no seas tonto, cuando me voy a una misión uso vestido azul, no rojo- dijo Leona acercándose a Iori- lo que pasa es que tengo algo importante que decirte

-¿sí? Y ¿qué es?- dijo Iori un poco nervioso

-bueno, la verdad es que no sé como lo vallas a tomar, así que lo diré- Leona abraza a Iori y le susurra al oído, un rubor se hiso presente en las mejillas de Leona -Iori… vas a ser papá- Iori se sorprendió por las palabras de Leona, se quedo callado un momento, Leona sólo lo veía para ver cual era su reacción, hasta que el pelirrojo la besó en los labios.

-¿en serio? No puedo creerlo, un bebé aquí

-amor ¿te sientes bien?- dijo Leona un poco confundida

-y ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? Vamos a tener un bebé- Iori abrazó a su esposa, en verdad no podía ocultar su felicidad.

**PRIMER MES**

La noticia llegó a oídos de los familiares, amigos y conocidos de los Yagami, primero, Heidern y los Ikari, sobre todo Whip se emocionaba con la idea de ser tía, Ralf y Clark ya deseaban ser tíos de aquel pequeñito, y Heidern, ni que decir, era su primer nieto. Después, llegaron de impreviso Nyu, la hermana de Leona, Kou su cuñado y Jim su sobrino, Nyu estaba feliz, ya que era su primer sobrino, en especial Jim, ya que tendría a alguien con quien jugar (lo malo, ellos viven en Estados Unidos y su primo o prima en Japón). Por último, los tíos de Iori, al igual que Yami, su primo

-¡que bien, ya voy a ser tío! Ya te habías tardado primo- dijo el chico de cabello negro dándole unos codazos al pelirrojo

-¡YAMI!- dijo Iori sonrojado

-Yami, deja de molestar a Iori- dijo la tía de Iori mientras le jalaba la oreja a su hijo

-y ¿ya saben que va a ser?- dijo el tío de Iori viendo a Iori y Leona

-aun no, pero les avisaremos pronto- dijo Leona con una sonrisa

**QUINTO MES**

Leona estaba en casa, sentada en el sofá mientras hacía algo, al parecer estaba cosiendo algo, como un muñeco de peluche, Iori al verla se acerca a ella.

-¿qué haces hermosa?

-un muñeco de peluche para nuestro hijo ¿cómo va quedando?

-verde… ¿qué se supone que es?

-una rana ¿qué no lo vez?

-¿rana? ¿Crees que al bebé le gusten las ranas?

-quería hacerle un osito, pero, me di cuenta de que esta muy usado, así que fui original y le hice una rana- en ese momento Iori comienza a reír, haciendo que Leona se molestara -¿de qué te ríes Yagami?

-de nada, sólo de que el muñeco de peluche va a ser muy original, pero, sobre todo, sé que le encantará, ya que tu se lo estás haciendo con amor "eso si no se asusta al verlo"

-escuché eso Yagami

-no te enojes, velo por el lado bueno… este, creo que no sé que decir

-considérate afortunado porque no pueda hacerte pagar por lo que dijiste- dijo Leona, la cual ya estaba muy enojada, pero, su coraje desapareció cuando Iori la besó

-era broma, le encantará

**SEPTIMO MES**

Los típicos antojos, Iori y Leona están en un restaurante, Iori la invito a comer, pero cuando ordenaron, Leona pidió algo completamente diferente.

-yo quiero una orden de sushi y un helado por favor- a Iori se le hiso raro, pero, después pasó a asco al ver que los comía combinados, tanto que se le fue el apetito y lo inesperado pasó.

-amor ¿quieres pobra esto? ¡Esta delicioso!- dijo la peli azulada con una hermosa sonrisa

-este… n-no gracia, n-no tengo mucha hambre- dijo Iori nervioso

Ahora una escena de drama por parte de Leona, ya saben como son de delicadas las que están embarazadas, en resumen, le armo un teatrito, todo el mundo se le quedo viendo a Iori como un mal esposo y finalmente accedió a comer, y por poco se vomita, sólo porque puso de pretexto que le llamaban sino… no me lo quiero ni imaginar.

Dos días después de eso, Iori llega a casa, este es recibido por Leona, la cual se ve muy tierna con su pancita, Iori la besa y le dice.

-hola mi vida- después se agacha y besa el vientre de Leona –hola Mitsuki

-¿Mitsuki? ¿Por qué crees que va a ser niña?

-no sé, es un presentimiento, pero, quiero que sea una niña, tan hermosa como su mamá- Leona lo abraza y le besa la frente- puedo sentirla, y sentir los latidos de su corazón

**NOVENO MES**

Son las tres de la mañana y Leona despierta por un dolor en el abdomen, lo ignoro, pero después se dio cuenta de una sensación húmeda entre sus piernas.

-Iori, mi amor, despierta- dijo Leona moviendo a Iori para despertarlo

-¿qué paso?- dijo adormilado

-creo que ya es hora

-sí amor, son las tres de la mañana

-no, no me refiero a eso, ya es hora, se me acaba de romper la fuente y me están dando las contracciones- con eso fue suficiente para que Iori reaccionara y se levantara rápidamente, se vistió tan rápido como pudo, tomo a Leona y fueron al hospital, en donde fueron admitidos de inmediato. Horas después, la mano de Iori estaba siendo apretada por Leona, la peli azulada dio un grito y después se escuchó el llanto de un bebé, la cual era una hermosa niña, pelirroja como su papá, pero con unos hermosos ojos azules como su mamá, Iori tenía razón, ahora ya eran una familia.

Han pasado dos meses desde la llegada de Mitsuki (como con Kyo y Yuki, las desveladas no fueron exentas para los Yagami), Todo es un poco más agitado en casa, ya que una pequeña desea la atención de sus padres todo el tiempo, hay veces que Leona la lleva consigo a los cuarteles, es muy difícil poner atención mientras alimenta a su hija, todos esta maravillados por la nieta del comandante, definitivamente es mala idea llevarse a Mitsuki a las juntas.

En cambio con Iori, hay veces que la lleva a sus ensayos, el ruido no le molesta, al contrario, desea hacer música y cantar como su papá, haciendo que se robe el corazón de los demás de la banda, ya que cuando Iori toca, ella golpea con sus pequeñas manos en su periquera, a manera de imitar los sonidos de la batería, y cuando él canta, sus burbullos y gritos son como las melodías que interpreta su padre.

Cuando se prepara la cena de la pequeña Yagami, Leona le cuenta historias, para que sea más ameno, a ella le encantan, pero lo qué más adora es la ranita que le hiso su mamá.

Mitsuki esta por cumplir un año, Iori se ha quedado hasta tarde en un ensayo, el último antes de su próxima gira y su sorpresa lo esperaba en la sala, con su ranita.

-¿Mitsuki? Son las dos de la mañana ¿Qué haces despierta?- Iori se acerca a su pequeña pelirroja y la toma en sus brazos para llevarla a su cama, pero ella lo detiene al decirle "papa piano"

-¿eh? Hablaste, mañana tocamos el piano, debes dormir princesa- Mitsuki se resistía, ya que ella había despertado por una pesadilla, así que se la había pasado esperando a Iori para que le tocara el piano y poder dormir, suponiendo esto, Iori se acercó al piano, se sentó y sentó a Mitsuki en su regazo comenzando a tocar aquel instrumento, Mitsuki se siente mejor y se ha quedado dormida.

Después de que Mitsuki cumpliera un año, Iori y Leona se dedican a criarla, los dos juntos, cuando Iori se va de gira, se queda con Leona y lo mismo con Leona al irse a sus misiones, tanto, que ahora es una gran mujer (sin olvidar mencionar que cuando Mitsuki tenía dos años nació Konan y que cuando Konan tenía tres llegaron los gemelos Gaidel y Ume, y el proceso se repitió hasta llegar a ser las persona ejemplares que son)


	3. Chapter 3

**Fulgor de cristal**

Kula despertó sola en su cama, ella estaba completamente desnuda, haciendo memoria de la noche anterior, recordó que esa noche se la había pasado con él, si, con K'. Pasaron los días y sintió ascos y antojos, se hiso la dichosa "prueba" saliendo positivo, ella estaba feliz, pero ¿cómo lo tomaría el padre? Un día se armo de valor y se lo dijo, K' lo negó y la dejo sola.

-no te preocupes mi pequeño- dijo Kula tocándose su vientre –sin importar que tu padre no te quiera, yo deseo tenerte mi vida.

**PRIMER MES**

Whip estaba emocionada, sería tía por primera vez (recordaremos que Leona sólo es su amiga pero son como hermanas) Maxima no lo podía creer, ya deseaba ver al "enano", después de visitar a Kula, Maxima y Whip se fueron, Whip se fue con su esposo Adel y Maxima volvió a casa con K'

-¿cómo te fue?- pregunto el chico platinado al ver entrar a Maxima

-de maravilla, Kula está feliz por el bebé ¿en verdad seguirás negándolo?- dijo Maxima parándose frente a su amigo

-¡eso no te importa!- contesto gritando K' –por cierto… ¿Cómo está Kula?- dijo en voz baja el chico de gafas oscuras

-ya te lo había dicho, ella está feliz, en verdad desea ese niño- dijo Maxima tocándole en hombro a su amigo

**QUINTO MES**

Kula, Candy y Diana hacían los preparativos para la llegada del pequeño. Entre la habitación, la ropa, y todo, parecía que Diana tendría al bebé, ya que ella era la que se emocionaba con todo, Kula sólo reía por ver cómo Diana corría de un lado a otro como loca, intentando hacer que todo fuera perfecto para el nuevo miembro de la familia, pero lo que en verdad Kula deseaba era que el padre de su hijo estuviera con ella en esos momento.

-mi amor, no estés triste, verás que en algún futuro seremos una familia- decía Kula mientras acariciaba su vientre, sin imaginarse que el platinado la observaba de lejos

**SEPTIMO MES**

Kula dormía tranquilamente en su cama, ella parecía que soñaba en el momento en que naciera esa bendición, K' estaba con ella y los tres eran felices, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica de cabellos celestes, pero lo que ella no sabía era que K' velaba su sueño desde la ventana, deseaba saber cómo estaban ella y… su hijo. Tras tanto tiempo en pensarlo, él también deseaba tener a ese niño en sus brazos, pero en especial a Kula, pero ahora como su esposa.

-cuando nazca nuestro hijo, nos casaremos y seremos una gran familia- dijo K' alejándose lentamente de la casa de la chica de cabellos celestes hasta desaparecer a la distancia.

**NOVENO MES**

Era el baby shower de Kula, la cual fue en casa de Leona (¿por qué? Bueno, porque iba a ser en casa de Whip, pero a Adel no le gusta estar con gente de los torneos y a Iori… bueno, él está de gira y ni lo va a notar) la gran mayoría de las KOF'S fueron invitadas, le regalaron cositas muy lindas para su bebé, se divirtieron jugando un rato, mientras que comparaban quien era la que iba a ser mamá primero, o Kula o Leona.

-¡que barbara Leona! Ya vas por el tercero de la tarde y Kula apenas por el primero- dijo Mai comparando las pancitas de las susodichas y a los dos primeros hijos de Leona –Se nota que Iori y tu si se entretienen mucho

-no es para tanto Mai, Iori y yo decidimos tener tres hijos (cosa que sabemos que es mentira ¿verdad Gaidel y Ume?) además, el bebé de Kula va a nacer antes que el mío- dijo Leona viendo a Kula –a propósito Kula ¿tú qué crees que sea niño o niña?

-la verdad quiero que sea una nena, parecida a su papá- al finalizar Kula sonrió y las demás se conmovieron. La reunión terminó, al abrir los regalos se dio cuenta de una hermosa frazada rosa sin saber de quién era, ella la tomó y la sintió algo le decía que era un regalo de K', sin equivocarse.

En ese momento, las contracciones comenzaron a darle, era el momento de que el bebé llegara, Candy y Diana se la llevaron al hospital, sin imaginarse que él estaría con ella durante la labor de parto. Cuando Kula reacciono, vio a la enfermera, la cual la estaba checando.

-enfermera, ¿dónde está mi bebé?- dijo Kula un poco débil

-no se preocupe Sra. K' Dash, su hija, esta justo a su lado, en los brazos de su dormido padre- dijo la enfermera y después se fue, Kula se volteo y en efecto, K' la cargaba, ella lo llamó y este despertó.

-K', no puedo creerlo, estas aquí- dijo Kula con lágrimas en los ojos, K' se levantó y con una sonrisa le entrego a la pequeña Kyumi, una hermosa nena de cabello platinado y ojos rojos, K' le besó la frente.

-perdóname por ser tan Idiota, te prometo que de ahora en adelante seremos esa familia que Kyumi desea y necesita.

¡Las desveladas eran más que bienvenidas! Al igual que el aprender a cambiar pañales y saber cuándo darle de comer a la pequeña Kyumi, el estar ahí en sus primeras palabras (y evitar que jugara con los cables de Maxima y Candy) así como sus primeros pasitos y sus obras de arte en las paredes de la casa, cosa que hacía que Diana se enojara, ya que ella limpiaba el desorden, sin dejar atrás el amor que le daban K' y Kula

K' cumplió su promesa, cuando Kyimi tenía apenas un año ellos se casaron y de ahí en adelante se dedicaron a criarla juntos hasta logras convertirla en la chica que es hoy en día. (Sin olvidar mencionar que cuando Kyumi tenía 13 años nació su hermanito Kereth un peque de cabello celeste y ojos azules y el ciclo se repitió)

**disculpen la demora, en verdad que el trabajo y la iglesia me absorben, no se preocupen, habra más de esto para rato, acepto propuestas, de una vez advierto que no haré combinaciones con las parejas que hice en los primeros caps. me diran fresa o mamo... pero no lo haré, así que gomen por adelantado y no dejen de leer y comentar esta historia gracias n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bendición**

Elizabeth estaba sentada en el sofá, su mirada parecía perdida o de angustia, sólo mantenía la mirada en la foto más grande de la sala, la de su boda con Ash, una boda arreglada y obligada, con el paso del tiempo ella le tomó cariño al joven Crimson, hasta llegar a amarlo, pero, después de la noticia de ayer, ya nada sería igual.

-definitivamente, no volveremos a estar juntos, sobre todo… porque ahora seremos padres…- dijo la peli azulada con un suspiro mientras tocaba su vientre, una bendición o una maldición crecía dentro de ella, eso era cuestión de cómo lo viera.

**PRIMER MES**

Elizabeth ya no estaba con Ash, ella ahora vivía sola en un apartamento, en dónde podía meditar y cuidar de ella y su bebé, el teléfono está sonando, ella se dispone a contesta, pero, al descolgar la bocina y decir "bueno" se da cuenta de que han colgado, se queda desconcertada, pero con la esperanza de quien le llamó fuera su esposo, de quien por el momento no está con él. En efecto, era Ash quien había hablado, se conformaba sólo con escuchar su voz, la separación al parecer le dolía.

**QUINTO MES**

-¿por qué te fuiste Elizabeth?- preguntó Shen sin querer ofender a su amiga

-no creo que Ash esté listo para ser padre- fue lo que dijo la chica de ojos azules dejando de ver a su compañero

-y ¿tú lo estás?- contestó Shen dando un trago a su café

-no… no lo estoy, pero, mi hijo y yo saldremos adelante, además, no quiero que sea obsesionado como Ash, en intentar destruir a Keylan o a Mitsuki (los primogénitos de Kyo e Iori), no lo soportaría- dijo con la voz entre cortada, Shen sólo la tomo de la mano para animarla

-sé que lo criaras bien, serás una estupenda madre

**SEPTIMO MES**

Los padres de Elizabeth la fueron a visitar, para ver cómo iba su embarazo, pero, al preguntar sus motivos por el cual se alejo de Ash, ella sólo se mantuvo en silencio, sus padres la conocían muy bien, era difícil que les mintiera.

-el motivo por el cual me fui, fue porque… temo que Ash no quiera al bebé, e intente desprenderlo de mi, por ello, he decidido que aun que me duela no estar a su lado, es lo mejor para los dos- Elizabeth se disculpa con sus padres y se va a su habitación, sólo para llorar y desear estar con su amado esposo aun cuando teme por la vida de su bebé.

Esa noche, al parecer, alguien ha ido a visitar a la chica peli azulada, eran las diez de la noche, ella se levanta y abre la puerta, grande fue la sorpresa de ella el ver que su visita no era otro que Ash.

-¡Ash!- ella dijo con sorpresa y miedo, el rubio se limitó a darle una bofetada

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué te alejaste y alejaste a mi hijo de mí? ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE SERÍAMOS PADRES!- el rubio de ojos verdes sujeto a Elizabeth por los hombros mientras le reprochaba –no sabes lo mucho que te necesité- su enojo paso a dicha al verla con su pancita y el ver que ella estaba bien, así que la abrazó con fuerza –no pienso perderte de nuevo, ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo- le susurró Ash al oído a Elizabeth, después la besó con ternura, esa noche, los dos volvieron a casa.

**NOVENO MES**

Era la hora de que el bebé naciera, Ash corría de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Duo Long (creo que así se escribe) le sugirió que la llevaran al hospital. En la sala de espera, Ash estaba desesperado, de los nervios había tomado tanto café que ya la sobre carga de cafeína le afectaba, no quería que nadie le hablara porque les gritaba o los mandaba al diablo, hasta que salió el doctor.

-Esposo de la Sra. Crimson- dijo el doctor serenamente

-¿¡qué demonios quiere!- le gritó Ash ya que aun estaba bajo los efectos de la cafeína

-sólo le informo que ya nació su hija- dijo el doctor un poco espantado, después de la noticia (al parecer se le bajó el café) y tranquilamente fue con su esposa y su felicidad aumentó al verla a ella y a su hija, una hermosa niña rubia de ojos azules, Ash la abrazó y le besó la frente a su esposa.

Después de eso, sin omitir las desveladas, Ash y Elizabeth se dedicaron a criar a su pequeña hija Shana, dándole su amor y verla crecer, como cuando ella desea maquillarse como su madre o cocinar pasteles de lodo para su papá, y el que es muy inquieta e inocentemente le hace travesuras a Shen y a Duo. Así es hasta lograrla convertir en la magnífica mujer que es (sí aun que ustedes no lo crean y no olvidemos mencionar que cuando Shana cumple 4 años nace su hermanito Loren, un chico peli azulado de ojos verdes y el ciclo se repite, aun que sabemos que Loren agarró las mañas del papá)

**Bien, se me ocurrió a Ash y a Elizabeth por tres razones 1 siempre estan juntos 2 casi casi se criaron juntos y 3 porque Ash es uno de los principales de KOF**

**OK para la NINGEN FUCKER de la crítica, sólo les diré algo "Gracias a los que me apoyan y a los que no, pues hoy sé que sin ustedes no estaría donde estoy" Porta. les decicaría más canciones de este rapero, pero eso significaría el darle importancia a la escoria, y para los seguidores AUTORES y AUTORES NOVATOS no se preocupen, eso lo hace porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer, así que digan. Estoy "EN BOCA DE TANTOS" y eso causa que esten "TODOS EN MI CONTRA" y "PORQUE PUEDO" seguiré haciendo fics, le guste a quien le guste, sino, ahí esta la opción cerrar en la ventana del lado superior derecho con una X.**

**Bien, nos vemos después chicos y chicas autore y autores novatos n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pequeña Estrella**

Terry llegaba de la calle (porque dudo mucho que del trabajo OK) como siempre, se la pasó jugando videojuegos con Rock, y el rubio de ojos rojos le ganó, el llegar Mary ya lo esperaba, pero sobre todo Anton (creo que así se llama el perro), el cual se le lanza y comienza a lamerle la cara, Terry le pide que pare, hasta que llega Mary y lo llama.

-es el colmo contigo Terry ¿dónde has estado?- dijo Mary un poco molesta

-pasaba tiempo de calidad con Rock, hace tiempo que no lo veía- dijo Terry poniéndose de pie y limpiándose la cara

-oh, es verdad ¿desde cuándo no lo vez…? ¡Desde ayer para ser exact…!- Mary ya no pudo terminar, ya que le dio un mareo y se recargó en el sofá, Terry al verla la llevó al doctor, el cual les dio sus felicitaciones ya que pronto serían padres (imagínense la cara de Terry al saberlo, con decirles que casi le da un infarto).

**PRIMER MES**

Terry tenía que olvidar sus vagancias y conseguir un trabajo para mantener a Mary y al bebé, así que para lo único que era bueno era para profe de educación física en una preparatoria, mientras que Mary se tenía que cuidar para que el bebé llegara sano a este mundo, en verdad le emocionaba la idea de ser mamá

**QUINTO MES**

La noticia llegó a oídos de Andy, el cual tenía una cara de ¿WTF? ¿En verdad iba a ser tío?

-no sé si felicitarte o decirte que ¡ya te fregaste hermano! Vete despidiendo de la vagancia, los bares y los videojuegos porque ahora vas a mantener a una familia- decía Andy tocándole el hombro a Terry

-ya te veré con Mai hermanito- dijo Terry viendo a Andy

Y por lógica que Mai también se tenía que enterar

-¡que linda te vez con tu pancita!- decía emocionada Shiranui al ver a Mary- espero que mi sobrina nazca bien bonita como su mamá

-y ¿quién te dijo que va a ser niña? Quiero que sea un niño, igual a su papá, pero claro, que no saque lo vago de él- decía Mary riendo con Mai

**SEPTIMO MES**

Rock está en la sala con Mary, ellos hablan del bebé

-¿Cómo te sientes al respecto Rock?- dijo Mary terminando de hablar con él

-era inevitable, yo sólo soy el alumno de Terry, en cambio tú y él son su familia- dijo el rubio de ojos rojos con tristeza

-Rock- Mary lo toma de la mano –tal vez nosotros somos su familia, pero, tu formas parte de ella, serás como su hermano mayor- Mary le sonríe cálidamente, en ese momento Anton llega y se le sube a Rock y comienza a lamerlo –lo vez, hasta Anton piensa lo mismo, no te preocupes, siempre hay un lugar para ti en esta familia

-gracias Mary- Rock la abraza y le desea lo mejor a su futuro hermanito o hermanita

**NOVENO MES**

Ya era hora de que el bebé naciera, Terry lleva a Mary al hospital para que dé a luz, después de varias horas de labor de parto, nace Fredy Bogard, un pequeño rubio de ojos azules, igual a su madre, la familia Bogard está feliz por la llegada del pequeño. Terry besa a Mary y le dice que la ama.

Y como con los primeros cuatro, ¡Bienvenidas desveladas! Con decir que cuando era el turno de Terry para atender a Fredy le ponía los pañales en la cabeza y le metía el biberón por la nariz, pero, con ayuda de Rock (de vez en cuando) logró que en las desmaña nadas no hiciera tantas barbaridades.

Rock, aprendió a ser un buen hermano mayor, mientras que Terry y Mary se hacían buenos padres a medida que Fredy crecía, tanto que él ahora es una chico muy alegre y es todo lo contrario a su padre, y Rock se ha convertido en su ídolo. Sin olvidar mencionar que cuando Fredy cumple 4 años nace su hermanita Amy Bogard, una niña rubia de ojos azules igual a su padre, así que para evitar que sea igual a él, Fredy, Rock y Mary la educan con amor y paciencia.

**Lamento si el capitulo es muy corto, pero aqui esta, acepto propuesta para los siguientes caps. pero recuerden que no hare combinacion de parejas con las que publique anterior mente, sólo quedan 5 capitulos así que escojan a sus parejas favoritas para esto OK, no olviden comentar y cuidense chicos y chicas n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

QUERIDOS AMIGOS DE :

POR FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN Y MILES DE COSAS QUE PASAN POR ESTE MOMENTO EN MI CABEZA, TEMO INFORMARLES QUE POSPONDRÉ PARA DESPUÉS LOS 5 CAPÍTULOS FINALES DE "ENTRENANDOSE PARA SER PADRES"

NO CREAN QUE LA NINGEN FUCKER DE LA CRITICA ME A TIRADO O ME HA HECHO QUE RETROSEDA ¡PARA NADA! SÓLO QUE NECESITO PENSAR BIEN EN VARIAS COSAS QUE PASAN EN ESTE MOMENTO E INVESTIGAR BIEN COMO SERÍAN LOS DEMÁS CAPÍTULOS, DE QUE OTRA MANERA DESCRIBIRÍA ESTRE PROCESO EN LA VIDA DE LOS KOF'S.

Y PARA LOS CRITICOS QUE SE ATREVEN A DECIR QUE VOLVÍA A IORI GAY POR COMO LO PONGO EN MIS HISTORIAS Y SOBRE TODOS, MIS BEBÉS (OSEA MIS HISTORIAS).

LAMENTO INFORMARLES QUE USTEDES SÓLO ESTAN ENFRASCADOS EN LO QUE ES KOF A SUS RASGOS. EN CAMBIO YO, SOY MAS VISIONARIA Y VEO LO QUE PROBALEMENTE PASE EN UN FUTURO, PORQUE COMO SERES HUMANAS EN ALGUN MOMENTO NOS VA LLEGAR LA HORA DE VOLVER A CASA (PARA LOS QUE NO SEPAN QUE ES ESTO, LES INFORMO QUE ES MI MANERA DE DECIR MORIR) Y ¿QUIENES VAN A SECEDER A LOS HEROES? CREO QUE SUS FANTASMAS O UNA TONTERIA DE QUE LOS CLONARON COMO A KYO

VOLVIENDO CON IORI. USTEDES, SÓLO VEN A IORI POR FUERA, SI VIERAN COMO ES POR DENTRO, SABRÍAN DE QUE ESA ES LA FORMA EN LA QUE LO PONGO EN MIS HISTORIAS, ¿POR QUÉ? BUENO PORQUE ¡DEJANDO A UN LADO EL DURO PASADO QUE TUVO ÉL SIGUE SIENDO UNA PERSONA QUE RIE, LLORA, SE ENOJA, SE CONFUNDE, SE ENAMORA, ETC.!

BIEN, ME DESPIDO Y ESPERO QUE SE CUIDEN MUCHO Y QUE NO SE DESESPEREN, PRONTO LO TERMINARÉ n.n CARIÑOS: VIKA YAGAMI


End file.
